tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye for an Eye
Eye for an Eye is the fifth arc in the roleplay. It takes place in early February over the course of two weeks (IC). The arc covers multiple purposes for every faction, most of which had at least some connection. This is the first arc involving Shuukaku. After Aogiri Tree scientist Satoshi releases several successful half-ghouls into Tokyo, multiple factions take action, leading to the main events of the arc. The two main events were the CCG's raid on Aogiri Tree's main base in the 11th Ward and the Inquisitors' raid on Satoshi's lab in the 22nd Ward. Aogiri Tree Raid Introduction Somewhere in the 11th Ward, the One-Eyed Cat hunts down a half-ghoul and leaves them dying in the back alley of Anteiku with a message for Nikki Futago, telling him that she is waiting for him in the 11th Ward. Nikki plans to infiltrate Aogiri Tree alone to both liberate the remaining half-ghouls and find the One-Eyed Cat, but does not stop anyone who wants to accompany him on the mission. The CCG captures one of the half-ghouls and brings her back to headqufarters for interrogation. Rank 1 Investigator Alistair Bake interrogates her for Satoshi's name and the location of the 11th Ward base, and the half-ghoul is moved to Cochlea shortly afterwards. A raid on the 11th Ward is planned for February 6th. Anteiku Infiltration Outside of the abandoned mall serving as Aogiri Tree's main base, the members of Anteiku gather and form a plan to disguise themselves as members of the organization. They split into pairs and kill or incapacitate the Aogiri guards patrolling outside, taking their masks and robes before sneaking inside in search of the supposed half-ghouls. Aogiri Tree Raid The CCG's raid on Aogiri Tree takes place on February 6th. The abandoned mall is two stories tall and is surrounded by flat ground on all sides, with a main entrance to the south, two emergency exits on the second floor, and one emergency exit on the eastern side of the first floor. A large gap in the center of the second floor allows those upstairs to look down upon the first floor. The mall is unusually square for a mall and only has two sets of stairs aside from the fire escapes attached to the emergency exits outside. With no entrances or exits on the west side of the building, the CCG focuses their forces on the emergency exit to the north and the main entrance to the south. Another squad containing high-ranked investigators lies in wait to the east, ambushing and eliminating any ghouls who attempt to escape. As the raid occurs suddenly without any prior warning, the members of Aogiri are taken by surprise and are forced to scramble to action. Grunts empty the labs and archives, transferring valuables to other hideouts through the tunnel system beneath the city before detonating them to prevent the CCG from following. Rin Zuki and Kazuto Hijiribe VS Berserker and Scribe (Takashi Ikusaki and Haruna Suzuki) The fight seems to be fairly even, as Takashi dukes it out against Rin while Haruna occupies the other dove. Rin manages to land many blows on Takashi, but fails to cause any lasting damage to the monstrous Berserker. Takashi also fails to cause any significant damage on his side, until eventually he manages to land a decisive blow that cripples Rin's dominant arm. Haruna seems to be doing pretty well on her part as well, managing to go toe-to-toe with Kazuto. Kazuto and Rin manage to land a team attack on one of Takashi's arms, damaging it severely. Afterwards, the OEC's arrival interrupts their battle. Andrei Fukov and Dan Hohen VS Specter (Hayato Yoshikune) Andrei and Dan enter the Aogiri base, only to face Hayato, who manages to quickly dispatch Fukov. Afterwards, he fights Dan for a moderate amount of time before the latter is forced to retreat due to growing tired and being unable to defeat his enemy. Tomoyuki Otsuji VS Smiles (Jack Conklin) Tomoyuki enters the Aogiri base and encounters Jack Conklin, one of the leaders of Aogiri Tree. They lock into a short fight, where Tomoyuki fails to land any big hits. The Initiate is then thrown out of the building by Jack. Okubo Sawamura and Kosuke Ichijouji VS Blanket, Storyteller and Basilisk (Hatsu Laure, Shun Kirishima and Hinode Suiryūsei) Okubo and Kosuke do a good job in overwhelming their opponents and emerge victorious from a fight against the three Aogiri ghouls. Izumi Okazaki VS Ice (Osiris Kuroneki) Izumi engages in a fight against Osiris. After somewhat of a short struggle, Osiris manages to destroy Izumi's weapon. Kōrī VS Pathway (Katherine Nodami) This fights concludes in a draw. Kōrī VS Ice (Osiris Kuroneki) This fight concludes in a victory for Osiris. Kosei Waller VS Wanderer (Waotata Okate) Kosei and Waotata engage in combat, both people unwilling to really fight all out. After a prolonged match, Waotata manages to knock Kosei out and leave the Aogiri base, managing to save himself from the fray. Shinagati Renati VS Scarecrow (Nai Hanashimasu) Shingati attacks Nai, only to soon be killed and eaten by the young ghoul. Touma Takarada VS Little Red (Kanata Minato) Kanata manages to defeat Touma. Touma Takarada VS Dragonfly (Takahiro Aihara) Touma manages to defeat Takahiro, but spares him and lets him be. Jiro Horikoshi, Katsuo Hattori, and Taka Hyoukin VS Gemini and Raven (Nikki Futago and Maggie Koumoto) Raven sustains wounds in her fight against Katsuo, forcing her to flee and leaving Nikki to fight against all three of the junior investigators, whom he easily dispatches. Interlude: Sango, Ryu, and Jack Sango and Ryu attempt to learn more about the Aogiri base from Jack, only for the man to figure out that they are both enemies. Deciding to fight them head on, the Anteiku employees are quickly forced to retreat at the immense threat of the Koukaku ghoul. Sango Kisaragi and Ryu Hanazawa VS Katherine Nodami Both Anteiku employees engage Katherine in a fight, which leads to both her and Sango sustaining injuries. They all back off eventually. Joseph Winters VS Seven Lashes (Sachi Raku) Seph and Sachi enter a sustained fight until the former finally manages to land a crucial hit, wounding Sachi's head with his spear and forcing her to retreat. Junko Kobayashi VS Black Lotus (Vincent Nodami) Junko combats Vincent, but due to her fatigue from fighting two other opponents beforehand, lacks the power to actually defeat the ghoul. Sekhmet VS Hayato Yoshikune After a somewhat of a prolonged fight, Hayato manages to defeat Sekhmet and wound her considerably. One-Eyed Cat Intervention A little ways into the raid, the One-Eyed Cat suddenly appears on the west side of the mall and begins attacking investigators. She launches an armored vehicle into the side of the mall, producing a large hole as investigators begin to swarm around her but to no avail. As she forces the investigators away from the building, members of Aogiri Tree use the hole in the wall to escape from the raid despite Jack and Kota's orders. The members of Shuukaku, fascinated with her strength, rush at the chance to fight her. Knowing that there are no half-ghouls within the mall, Nikki radios to the other members of Anteiku that the One-Eyed Cat has appeared and orders them all to retreat. Ren Kawaguchi VS Gemini (Nikki Futago) Ren and Nikki meet, which leads to the two entering a vicious fight involving kagune, Quinque and even fists. As Jack's explosive destroy the base, Nikki grabs the mostly incapacitated Ren and drags him away to safety, protecting him from imminent death and showing how he believes that humans and ghouls can live in peace. Takashi Ikusaki, Nai Hanashimasu, and Haruna Suzuki VS One-Eyed Cat The three ghouls attack the One-Eyed Cat in hopes to emerge as stronger killers (or in Haruna's case, a tad bit more informed librarians). Unfortunately, they are utterly overwhelmed by the SSS rate's power and Takashi is instantly decimated, which causes him to curse his fate of dying to an opponent that seems more like a force of nature, but possesses none of the grace or skill of a true warrior. Nai manages to scrape at the OEC's armor and rip off a tiny chunk of flesh, which comes in handy later on when Kabuto Kamikiri sniffs it, which allows the ghoul tracker to get on with his quest of finding the wretched Kakuja. All two surviving attackers flee the scene upon Takashi's death. Interlude: Jack and the One-Eyed Cat Jack attempts to buy time from the One-Eyed cat as he plays cards with her in a bid to entertain her. He does however receive heavy damage from her later on when the kakuja grows tired of him. Interlude: Sango and Ryu The two ghouls warn the rest of Anteiku about the explosives that Jack has placed around the Aogiri base, saving them in the process. Interlude: Okubo and Kosuke Okubo and Kosuke help each other flee from the scene. Interlude: Jiro, Katsuo, and Taka Eventually, all three investigators manage to exit the Aogiri base. Lab Raid Introduction The Inquisitors learn of a half-ghoul that are present in a lab in the 22nd Ward through one of their informants. After Shidu hears of that, they begin a search for the scientist responsible for the creation of said half-ghouls. Meanwhile, Aogiri Tree stations four guards at Satoshi's lab in the 22nd Ward. The four are Maki Itokawa, Kane Heyma, Kotome Nene, and Tojo. Investigation Shidu provides new hire Mei Haruko with information on the four Aogiri Tree guards who have been assigned as guards to the lab. Mei is given a large bribe and is told to obtain the location of the lab from one of the four. The informants eventually spot Tojo heading into a cafe in the 12th Ward, and Mei meets with him and obtains the location of the lab in the 22nd Ward. Lab Raid The raid on Satoshi's lab is planned for the evening of February 6th, the same day as the CCG's raid on Aogiri Tree's main base. Shidu assigns Ayano Morino, Akane Hayashi, Serafina Baxter, Lee, Hashiba, and Haru to retrieve Satoshi or his research and as many half-ghouls as they can from his lab, with payment ranging from C to S rank depending on the team's success. The human Inquisitors are given cloaks bearing the scents of ghouls to avoid raising alarm. The building itself is three floors: a basement with cells containing the half-ghouls and an entrance to the tunnels, an empty ground floor with the layout of an office building, and an upstairs which serves as Satoshi's actual lab and research area. The Inquisitors first gather on the rooftop of a nearby building to form a plan. It involves Ayano and Serafina maneuvering the rooftops to the other side of the building and entering through the top floor while Akane, Lee, and Hashiba enter through the front and cause a commotion. Haru is assigned to sneak in several minutes later to secure the half-ghouls. Unbeknownst to them, Satoshi, feeling threatened, grabs the vital parts of his research and flees through the tunnels shortly before they arrive. Tojo abandons his post under the pretense of investigating a suspicious noise and goes after Satoshi, kidnapping him. Upper Floor On the second floor, Serafina and Ayano infiltrate the lab. Serafina remains hidden as Ayano approaches Maki and asks for her objectives, which Maki refuses to provide her with out of his desire to bring the research back for himself to coerce Juha Weirwight back from his research-purposed travels. Ayano openly reveals that she has been sent under Shidu and will be punished if she fails to meet expectations, but Maki refuses to aid her yet again. The two both think back to their pasts, then engage in a clash filled with casual dialogue, links to bananas, and trolling because it's a fight between Kakuja and Swine who am I kidding. Maki slashes Ayano across the back and Ayano retaliates by leaving a gaping wound on his stomach and tearing his left arm apart with shards. With Maki weakened from his injuries, Ayano easily disarms him the next time he charges at her and pins him on the ground. However, Maki suddenly grabs onto her ankle and releases his kagune, shooting two projectiles at her that completely tear off her left arm at the elbow and leave her right arm barely on at the shoulder. Ayano falls unconscious and Maki stands up, looking at her for a bit before he is shot several times in the spine, kakuhou, and knees by Serafina. Serafina treats Ayano since Maki is unable to move or use his kagune. After gagging him, she removes a chunk of meat from his calf and feeds it to Ayano, whom she awakened, to help her heal. This enrages Maki, but he is ignored as Serafina leaves Ayano leaning against the wall and goes downstairs to help the others. Ground Floor Akane kicks the front door in, laughing loudly and firing ukaku shards everywhere while swinging her rinkaku around, waking Kane up and drawing him over. The two engage in combat and deal significant damage to each other, destroying much of the environment around them, until Serafina arrives downstairs and incapacitates Kane with four bullets. Serafina then instructs Akane to head upstairs and retrieve Ayano while she heads downstairs. Basement Down in the basement, Achille is watching the half-ghouls in the storage room. With Haru waiting outside, Lee suddenly bursts into the storage room with his bikaku exposed, and Achille mistakes him for Tojo. Achille then fends off Lee's attacks while asking why "Tojo" is attacking him, and Lee points out that he is not Tojo. Hashiba then runs in and attempts to attack Achille, but gets a stool thrown at him instead. Lee and Hashiba then double team Achille until Lee runs off to free the half-ghouls while Hashiba occupies Achille. As Lee frees the half-ghouls and convinces them to follow him outside, Achille pins Hashiba using his shield, forcing Lee to return to intervene. After Achille batters Lee as well, Serafina comes downstairs and keeps Achille's attention while Lee and Hashiba escape with the half-ghouls. While Serafina continues to distract Achille, Shidu suddenly emerges from the deeper end of the basement, having entered through the tunnels. Serafina informs her of the events of the raid up to that point, then leaves with the rest of the Inquisitors. Shidu easily overwhelms Achille but spares him, expressing her disdain for Aogiri Tree before kicking him in the direction she came from and instructing him to escape through the tunnels. Post Raid After the rest of the Inquisitors have left, Shidu leaves Achille downstairs and heads upstairs, where she sees the incapacitated Kane. She checks that he is still breathing before ascending to the second floor, where she ignores the paralyzed Maki for well over an hour as she looks around the lab. Finally, she acknowledges his presence only to mock his failure as a leader and dream, which she believes is unattainable, and the two converse for a while with Shidu informing him of the CCG raid that happened earlier in the day before she takes all of the files left in the lab and leaves. Conclusion The next evening, Shidu gathers the Inquisitors and distributes their payment. She notes the absence of Hashiba, who was killed by Rank 1 Investigator Junko Kobayashi while searching for a meal after the raid. Outcome Both the CCG and Aogiri Tree suffered heavy casualties at the 11th Ward raid. Roughly 125 members of Aogiri Tree and 275 ghoul investigators were killed. The CCG secured the abandoned mall and Aogiri Tree was forced to disperse into smaller safehouses throughout Tokyo. Satoshi was kidnapped by Tojo, whom he later sold to the Inquisitors for a hefty sum. The Inquisitors seized the four half-ghouls left in the lab as well as the remaining research. Category:Arcs